1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an electroluminescence device and, more particularly, to a storage capacitor of an electroluminescence device and a method for forming the storage capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electroluminescence (“EL”) device is a device which makes use of the phenomenon of electroluminescence to emit light. An EL device generally includes thin film transistors (“TFTs”) and light-emitting diodes (“LEDs”). Each LED further includes a light-emitting layer. If the light-emitting layer contains organic light-emitting material, the device is referred to as an organic EL device. When a current passes between a cathode and an anode of the LED device, light is emitted from the light-emitting layer.
Generally, an active matrix organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) device or a polymer light emitting diode (“PLED”) device, either voltage-driven or current-driven, includes an array of pixels, where each pixel comprises a set of sub-pixels. Each sub-pixel further includes a switching transistor, a driving transistor and a storage capacitor. If charging conditions permit, it is desirable to design a storage capacitor with a large capacitance in order to avoid an issue of gray scale fading due to crosstalk or feed-through effect. For bottom-emission pixels, a storage capacitor having a greater capacitance may disadvantageously result in a smaller aperture ratio. In OLED pixels, thin film transistors, scan lines, data lines and power lines included therein may further reduce the aspect ratio. It is thus desirable to have a storage capacitor that includes improved capacitance in a limited area.